In recent years, scientists and researchers involved in the study of skin ageing have agreed that moisturizing will improve the feel and texture of the skin, and help to stall the formation of wrinkles due to dry skin. Moisturizing also combats a slow decline in the skin's natural water managing capacity and skin can remain more faithful to its function as a barrier when it is moisturized.
A good skin moisturizer also can minimize the effects of ageing on your skin. Moisturizing is a step which will protect your skin against the effects of external environmental factors. The skin has highly specialized two-layer structure which is constantly regenerating itself. The outermost layer is called the epidermis and is composed of flat "dead" skin cells that contain the protein keratin, plus a deep layer of living cells. When the skin is healthy the living cells move to the surface in a continual two-to-four week cycle, and form a protective layer called the stratum corneum. As new cells are generated in the lower level of the epidermis, the top older cells harden and die. These cells are then shed from the surface of the skin as microscopic flakes. As skin matures, cell renewal takes much longer and needs ever increasing moisture to protect against external factors.
All types of skin need some moisturing but the face, which is constantly opposed to the elements, can cause important moisture loss through evaporation. Moisturizes help the top layer of the skin retain its natural water content by providing ingredients that attract water and seal it into the top layers of the skin. Further, moisturizers condition the texture of the skin minimizing the appearance of lines and small wrinkles that form when the skin dries out. This outer layer of cells is the layer that is of interest to us.
After years of study and experience water has gained favor and is now recognized as the best and most effective moisturizer available, as it most closely resembles the natural moisture of the skin. Dermatologists have known for years the many benefits of using water to replenish precious moisture lost. While aware of this fact the methods of moisturizing were often cumbersome and messy.
Recent studies of genetics and cell structure have shown that a protein reportedly slows the aging process by helping the skin to retain moisture. Such products take the form as creams which are spread on the skin to help the skin retain the moisture. These products are in the form of emollients, and creams which in some cases are applied to the skin and left on overnight. Others are rubbed into the skin to retain moisture during the day. A problem with these particular products is that some are extremely expensive, and most are inconvenient and messy to apply. It would be advantageous if a product were available that could be easily applied anywhere, anytime, night or day, to instantly help in moisturizing and retaining moisture in the skin.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a unique method of applying and binding moisturizing water to the skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique product which will moisturize the skin, in addition to aiding in retaining the moisture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a unique method and product for applying nature's best moisturizer with the added benefits of using a collagen to bind the moisture in the skin.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a product comprised of a mixture of water with a small amount of collagen to provide a unique product and method for moisturizing the skin.